faseripfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Man
'Tiger Man' ' ' Real Name Gustav Hertz Universe:616 Created by: Technohol 13 Stats *F EX(20) *A RM(30) *S GD(10) *E RM(30) *R GD(10) *I TY(6) *P IN(40) Health: 90 Karma: 56 Popularity -5 Resources: EX(20) Known Powers: Claws: though his fangs are his most immediately obvious personal weaponry, one must never discount Gustav's claws. Hardened and sharpened toenails, Gustav's claws can be used to inflict Edged Attack damage with his feet. Though he may like biting and kicking his enemies more, Gustav isn't above rending their flesh with his freakish toes - since it's usually the last assault people expect. Fangs: the most obvious aspect of his transformation (other than, of course, his horrid looks), Gustav has developed a set of long, sharp fangs, deadly 'natural' weapons that he can use to inflict Edged Attack damage on a foe. He prefers to stomp his opponents to death, of course, but doesn't mind softening them up first with, say, a vicious assault to the jugular first. Talents: Acrobatics: a large portion of Gustav's personal life-training post-accident has involved Heinz learning how to leap around like a madman while in the perpetration of all manner of destructive acts. As such, he is now incredibly limber, and should receive a +1 CS when attempting dodge, block, evade, and weave maneuvers - and is also known to perform all sorts of death-defying leaps and bounds, as well. Languages / English and German: unlike a lot of the oddball terrorists and other super human scumbags the Nazi regime unleashed upon America during the second World War, Gustav has a competent command of the English language in addition to his native, German tongue. He speaks without extreme slurring of words with a heavy German accent as is usually the case with Nazi super-thugs. Martial Arts type B: in addition to simply learning how to use his feet instead of hands for basic functions, Gustav has trained extensively in the use of his legs as deadly weapons. Either when stomping a helpless opponent into the ground or with any other unarmed melee maneuver (body check, head butt, etc...), Gustav may do so as though his Fighting score was +1 CS in rank. Thrown Weapons: one of the more lethal talents that Gustav has picked up is his skill with all manner of thrown weapons. When wielding virtually any small weapon with his feet, he can fling them at a foe with surprisingly deadly accuracy, doing so as though his already impressive Agility score was +1 CS in rank. Of course, the sheer surprise factor when Gustav does such things enhances the effect even further. Contacts: Gustav has very few friends when you get down to it. Though he was used by the Gestapo against America, Gustav initially got on their bad side by trashing various German factories. The Red Skull had no problem working with Gustav in order to make use of his... unique... abilities, however, and did just that when he attempted to take over the secretive African nation of Wakanda. Weaknesses: Unattractive 2: the most distinct affect his madly intensive training has had upon him, this quirk describes the extreme change to his facial features that he has undergone. His face now a 'hideous mass of bone and flesh', Gustav should receive a -4 CS to all NPC reactions (enhancing his already negative Popularity significantly), as he really is an ugly man (in both mind and body). Missing Parts / Arms: though it is the very impetus for his origin, and should go without saying, it is nonetheless important to note for the record that yes, Gustav is a double amputee, having lost both arms just below the shoulders. As such, he must rely on his feet and teeth when performing even the most basic of physical actions - though his training has compensated for this nicely. Gameplay tips *Initiative Bonus: *Max running speed: Other Versions History Category:Homebrew